callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Molotov Cocktail
The Molotov Cocktail is a primary grenade featured in Call of Duty: World at War and makes a brief appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War Molotov Cocktails are found throughout the Red Army Campaign as special grenades, unlike in Multiplayer where they are primary grenades. They are not in the Marine Raiders' Campaign because of the M2 Flamethrower. When an enemy in regular campaign mode is hit with a Molotov, they will be incapacitated by the flames. The Molotov is of good use in Nazi Zombies, appearing as a secondary grenade, where it can be found in the Mystery Box. However, in later rounds such as the mid-twenties, their damage significantly decreases as the M2 flamethrower does., restricting them to four per round. Molotovs appear as primary grenades in Multiplayer, and have a 3-Phase challenge, Bartender, similar to the other grenades. The Molotov Cocktail is unlocked at level 10. The player needs to hit a player directly to kill them with this weapon, unless playing in Hardcore mode where an indirect hit may also succeed. Molotov cocktails have a very long lighting time in comparison to the time taken to ready the other grenades, but to balance this they explode on contact and may be held while lit for an indefinite amount of time. Like the other fire based weapons, Molotov cocktails may start fires on the ground which last for a short period of time. Many players will refuse to walk into fire which they see as a danger, even though it will not cause any damage. File:MolotovWaW.png|Preparing to use a Molotov Cocktail. Call of Duty: Black Ops Molotov Cocktails are seen in the single-player campaign, appearing in a total of three missions. They make their first appearance in Vorkuta, where Russian prisoners use them against the prison's emplacements. Mason later uses a slingshot to launch Molotovs into three emplacements.(Alternatively, a Crossbow with a flaming tip is used in the Wii version) There are an unlimited number of Molotovs at Mason's disposal, but if Mason destroys the three objectives with three Molotovs, the player will complete the Slingshot Kid achievement/trophy. They make a minor appearance in "The Defector" and "Rebirth", where they are used once in each mission against the player. In The Defector, a North Vietnamese soldier will throw one down from a window into the player's path in the compound. Walking into the fire will damage and kill the player. In Rebirth, Molotovs are used against Hudson's squad at the start of his part of the mission. Russian soldiers on a balcony will throw Molotovs at Hudson's vehicle. This can be prevented by killing them, but they do no damage anyway. If they hit, fire will appear on Hudson's vehicle. The Molotov Cocktail can also be obtained by using the "give all" cheat in the console commands on the PC version of the game. It uses the same animation as the World at War version. File:Black_Ops_Molotov.jpg|A Molotov Cocktail fired from the Slingshot BOmolotov.png|Molotov cocktail being prepared in Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia *If killed while holding a lit Molotov, the player will drop the Molotov where one has died, engulfing the location in fire. *Molotovs will replace Monkey Bombs if the player has them, and vice-versa. *If one shoots a Molotov in an enemy's hand in multiplayer, it will explode in their hands. *The bottle's label says Patton March. *Molotov cocktails are not available on the Wii version of Vorkuta. *In Call of Duty: ZOMBIES, the Molotovs splash damage will always down the player regardless if they had Juggernog. *In Call of Duty: ZOMBIES, it is possible to have Molotovs and Monkey Bombs at the same time. *In single player, if killed while preparing a Molotov, the player will see his left arm holding the lighter while dead, before returning to the last checkpoint. Video Video:Black Ops - Model 1887, M249, and Molotov COCKtail also Nyan Molotovs in action at 2:45 Category:Grenades Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons